mythos_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon (Stumpy) Finch
"I don't really care what you have to say, I don't really care what you think, I don't really care what are your beliefs, but if you have the money and want someone who needs Killing then, then I can care all you want till the Jobs done"3 Appearance Simon doesn't look anything like his younger half brother Cappy except for a few features, instead he takes after his mothers black and white hair,with the deepest Ice blue eyes that seem almost dead and emotionless. Well one should say 'eye' as he is missing his right one. In his hybrid form he looks like a were-tiger (white), his head becomes very tiger like, while his entire body covered in a brilliant white and black coat. His hands and feet become padded all of them ending in retractable claws.and a Tail forgot the tail. Personality Emotionless, Full of Rage, No Conscious, loner, will kill for money is what sums up the contract killer 'Stumpy' History Simon was raised up in a broken home, which wasn't much better, maybe worse then Cappy own life. His mother didn't even who his father was as when she was younger she had a bad habit of sleeping with any guy, native of tourist, who would play her sugar daddy till she bored. But after Simon was born, her figure went to hell and she ended up having to settle with a marriage to a weasel of a Scotsman who was part of the Local Scottish Mafia in London. The Dumb bastard , never figuring out that it was his own stupidity keeping him from advancing, use to take out his anger on Simon beating him senseless and getting worse if Simon cried or beating him when the boy showed even a hint of happiness. If he was miserable, the little rat figured everyone else around him would be to. Eventually Simon learned to never really show any kind of emotion on the outside, while harboring a deep seeded rage for his step father for taking his anger out on him and for taking his happiness away, while he hated his own mother even more for the old woman just turned another cheek, even when one of his step fathers beating took his eye and put him in the hospital for three weeks. Which he got another pounding, becuase the hospital bill was so high Things changed though Simon was 15, his step father stole from the family thinking they wouldn't notice and ran off with his mother to Ireland thinking to leave behind all his debt and Simon. Simon Mother even left him a good riddance letter which he found coming home to a empty loft. Simon wasn't going to stand for this though, he went to the pub he knew the Scotsman hung out and first found out that they already knew about the theft, then second asked if he could 'take out' his step father when he found out how much the contract was. The head thought he had a lot of balls asking that and actually gave his own gun to do the job. It took Simon only a couple weeks to track down his wayward family, his mother was dumb enough to be sending his grandmother letters with the address of where they were staying. When he got to the house, since he hadn't killed anyone before, he decided to just get it over with and walked into the house as he knew his parents habits well. He shot his mother first, just as she was coming from the kitchen to see who was coming into the house like that, unfortunately his step father heard the shots from the living and grabbing his shot gun from the side of his chair, in a drunken stupor, blew up Simon's left foot with the gun. But Simon was lucky, he was able to get a lucky a lucky head shot before he fell down and passed out from the pain. When Simon came to he was back in England in a 'special' hospital, the Scottish mobsters seemed to have followed him and brought him back to England, but he had lost his left foot at the ankle and would need a artificial one if he was to walk normally (with a little bit of a limp). The Bright side of all this was, he got paid a lot even with his hospital and physical therapy bills, got taken in by the family to be groomed and eventually become a hit-man, the dark side was, because of his foot, he got the hit-man nice name ;'Stumpy' Trivia *Simon and Cappy don't know that one or the other exists *Simon is a crack shot with both hand guns, Rifles and semi/full auto weapons *Simon hand to hand combat skills really suck, but he excels at attacks from behind *Simon can be just as quiet as any can while moving and can be just as 'light on his feet' as need be *Simon lives by a 'will do anything if you pay me' type philosophy *Points: 2 Character Stats *Str- 5 +2= 7 *Dex- 5 +2= 7 *Con- 5 +2= 7 *Stam- 5 +4= 9 *Int- 5 +10= 15 *Wis- 5 + 10= 15 *Hybrid Form- 10% +5%= 15% Quotes *'My teacher once said that you could win any argument with a bullet to their head" *"It not that I can't feel anything, it just that I choose not to feel anything,emotion are overrated" *"You pay me enough money I'll even take a contract out on the Prime MInster and die trying to full fill it" Relationships Simon has no relationships at this time